The Way I Loved You
by femmefatalesq13
Summary: "It's easy going out on Friday night. Easy every time I see her out. I can smile, live it up the way a single guy does. But what she, what she don't know is how hard it is to make it look so easy." Emma and Regina. My own version of what was happening before, during, and after Pan's curse. SwanQueen Endgame! Italics Flashbacks


**The Way I Loved You**

Chapter One

"_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain..."_

"_Do not lie to me, Emma," seethed the beautiful yet lethal brunette, "I know what I saw." This is ridiculous, her counterpart thought. Only moments before Emma had been looking through the apartment, in nothing but a towel, for an outfit that would have the Mayor writhing as soon as she caught a glimpse of her when she went to pick her up for their weekly "meeting" to talk about town "business". She had wanted to surprise Regina and wear something besides nice pants and a blouse with her usual boots. In her complete and utter distraction she failed to hear the door open followed by the sound of heavy feet dragging through the living room. Inebriated, the one and only Hook searched the tiny apartment for what he assumed was the love of his life. As Emma was crossing through the living room, she and the pirate collided effectively sending them both to the floor in a compromising position all the while with Emma's towel coming off completely. His knee was caught in between her thighs and arms were on either side of her, leaving about an inch of space between the two. It seemed that Hook had decided due to the position they had found themselves in it would be a good idea to turn it into something romantic and leaned into kiss the woman under him when the door to the apartment opened and on the other side stood none other than the Mayor herself, Regina Mills. A brief flicker of hurt, anger, and confusion flashed through her eyes, not going unnoticed by the Sheriff, then was quickly replaced by a look disgust. "I was here to see if we could push our meeting back an hour, but I see that you already planned on being late anyways. I'll leave you two to do..whatever it is you were doing. You can forget about the meeting, . I'm in no longer need of your services." And with that Regina turned on her heel leaving Emma to deal with the mess that was Hook. _

_Once she had gotten rid of the pirate she went searching for Regina in hopes of setting the story straight. First she tried the Mayor's mansion with no such luck. Noticing the storm clouds in the sky she began to hurry and try to get to Regina before the storm hit. She then proceeded to check her office. She wasn't there either. The only other place she could think of was Regina's vault. With no time to waste she got in her car and sped through the town. And that's how Emma got to where she is now. Getting out of her car she made her way to the huge vault where she hoped the Mayor to be. Please be here she thought. _

"_Regina!" she yelled while banging on the vault door. "Regina! C'mon! I know you're in there! Please, we need to talk. It wasn't what it looked li-." Interrupting her, the door swung open along with the raw but beautiful and lethal sound of none other than Regina Mills._

"_Do not lie to me, Emma," seethed the brunette while advancing towards the blonde, "I know what I saw." She had a look of absolute anger and hurt taking over her face. Emma knew this wasn't good. She had to find a way to make Regina realize that she would never cheat on her, even if they hadn't made things official yet._

"_Hear me out, what you saw back there, was nothing! Hook was drunk and-" attempted Emma as she was being backed down the stairs of the front of the vault by the brunette. _

"_Oh! Even better! A drunken affair with Captain Guy Liner! If I had known that's what you had wanted-"_

"_Regina! Would you let me finish?!" stressed the exasperated Sheriff as it started to downpour, soaking the two women._

"_Finish what exactly, ?" expressed Regina, "Finish telling me how being with the filthy pirate has opened your eyes to what you really want? Finish telling me how you don't think it's best for us to continue whatever it is we're doing? Finish telling me you weren't about to have sex with Hook in the middle of your apartment that you live in along with Henry who might come in at any moment I might add? Well if that's what you came here to tell me then-" instead of continuing her rant, Regina was cut off by two strong firm hands grabbing either side of her face and soft lips being smashed against hers. She tried to fight back but after a few seconds deemed it useless and melted into the kiss. Regina grabbed Emma's waist and pulled the blonde towards her. Everything in that moment faded away and all she could focus on was the infuriating but beautiful woman in front of her. The kiss was angry and passionate as the two battled for dominance. In need of air, they pulled apart but Emma kept her hands on either side of Regina's face and leaned her forehead to rest against the brunette's._

"_Regina," whispered the blonde,"You are the one I want. Not Hook, not anybody else. Somehow you and me, us, works. I'm not asking you to not feel anger towards what you saw, hell I'd be upset if what you saw didn't upset you, but I am asking you to believe me when I say that it was nothing. Hook broke into my apartment while I was getting ready for our date tonight and ran into me and he fell on top of me. I was just about to push him off of me when you walked in. I swear that was it. I would never hurt you in such a lousy and purposeful way. You, Regina. You are everything now. I don't know exactly what we are and for now that's okay, because just being with you is enough for me." _

_Emma's words brought tears to Regina's eyes. No words were able to come out of her mouth so she did what she could to express her growing feelings for the blonde. She pushed her up against the wall to her vault and kissed her. The kiss started off slow but continued to grow as Emma bit on Regina's lower lip asking for entrance. Hands started to roam.._

**Emma**

"Ehem." The sound of someone clearing their throat made me jump in surprise and come back to reality. She looked up to see none other than David staring at her with a look of concern. Dammit. I can't keep doing this. She's moved on Emma. It's time that you do too.

"Emma, I called your name five times and you didn't even blink. What's going on?" asked David.

What's going on? What's going on is I allowed the most perfect human being in existence to slip out of my fingers because I was too blinded by my feelings to fight for her. That's what is going on.

"Nothing." she said, forcing a smile. "Just trying to finish up some paperwork.

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me or your mother, right? We've both noticed that you've been distant over the past couple of months..." Had she really been that noticeable? She thought she had put on a brave face and continued life as normally as she could.

"David, I'm fine. Just got a lot to get done." coming up with an excuse she lied, "After the whole Pan thing I've gotten behind on all the paperwork that Regi- the Mayor needs and she'll have my ass if I don't get it all done by the end of the day."

Not believing her for a second, David countered with, "Emma, it's been almost 6 months since Pan. You got that paperwork done in the first month that we got back from Neverland. Remember? When you and Regina decided to start having those weekly meetings to make sure the town got back on track?" At his words I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I tried to look anywhere but at David. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to Regina and how she made her feel like even if things were wrong, they were right because she was right there.

"Is it Hook? Is everything okay with you two?" And there it is. What she had been waiting for.

"No, Dad. Everything with Hook is fine." This is what I get for thinking that going on a couple of dates with Hook would help my mind become free of thoughts of a certain brunette. Now everyone thinks we're going to get married. The thought alone caused her to want to barf a little. Which reminded her, she has a date with him tonight.

"I'm happy that you've found someone, Emma. And who knows? Perhaps what you and Hook have is true love, like your mom and I."

"Okay, now you're starting to sound like Mary Margaret," she laughs, "Believe me when I say I'm okay. Okay? I'm just a little stressed is all. Things have been a little too quiet around here lately. I'm just waiting for the next thing to go wrong." Which is totally a lie. She's not sure she could handle anything else going wrong.

"Enjoy the relaxation! You won't always have things going right." attempted David.

At his comment she tried not to snort. Yes, because things are going so well for me right now, she thought. The love of my life will have nothing to do with me but here we are and everything is fantastic!

"You're right." she says with a forced smile.

"We're all having dinner at Granny's tonight if you'd like to come. You could bring Henry! It's been a couple of days since we've gotten to spend some time with him."

"Dad, you just saw him yesterday."

"I know, I just think it would do you some good to come hang out with the old gang. We care about you, Emma."

"Well, I'm supposed to have a date with Hook..."

"He's more than welcome to join us!"

"Thanks Dad I'll let him know."

And with that he kisses her on the cheek and heads out on patrol leaving her to her thoughts of a former queen that she used to know. The velvet of her deep melodious voice and how it still sounded perfect when she was using it to yell at her. The deep brown eyes that filled her with warmth and reminded me that home wasn't a place but was wherever the one you loved most. The feeling of her head lying on Emma's lap when they stayed in and cuddled while watching corny movies. It slowly became too much. Everything reminds me of her! Emma thought. I'm never going to be able to escape her. I would allow her to yell at me a thousand more times if it would mean I could have just one more kiss from her...

You know what? I need to get out of here. This paperwork can wait till tomorrow. It's almost time for dinner and I better tell Hook and Henry that we'll be joining everybody else. It'll be okay Emma, I think to myself. Put on a smile and don't be afraid to move on. Make sure everybody thinks you're fine. Shit. Why's it so hard to make it look easy?


End file.
